Slim Pati: The Real Slim Pati
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: Finally, the third installment to my Slim Pati songfics! By popular demand! (just so you know, don't take these lyrics seriously.)


At last! The return of Slim Pati!   
Standard disclaimers apply: I dont own Digimon, Eminem(Dr. Dre does) or anything else but my years supply of M&Ms and Limp Bizkit CD's.  
So don't think you can try suing me :P  
  
The Real Slim Pati  
  
by The Infamous Boss Reo  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the Real Slim Pati please stand up?  
  
I repeat: Will the Real Slim Pati please stand up?  
  
We're gonna have a problem here  
  
Pata: Y'all at like you never seen a flying digi before  
jaws all open and hittin' the floor  
like Ken and Wormon just burst in the door  
after losing the war  
n' started whoopin' his ass worse than before n' throwin' over furniture (Ack!)  
  
It's the return of the- aw wait, no way, you're kidding.  
He didn't just digivolve to what I think he did, did he?  
  
And Pikachu said...........nothing, you idiot! Pikachu's dead!   
He's locked in my basement! (Ha-ha!)  
  
Pokemon otakus love Patamon!  
Jigga jigga jigga, Slim Pati I'm sick of him, look at him!   
Flying around, booming his you-know-what,  
digivolving to you-know-who.  
(Yeah, but he's so cute though!)  
  
Yeah, I probably gotta couple of screws up in my head loose,  
but it's no worse than what's going on in Tai and Matt's bedroom (Ow! Ow! Ow!)  
Sometimes I just wanna get on the show n' scream and shout,  
but I can't, but it's ok for Yolei and Mimi to make out  
  
She want's to be her sis! She want's to be her sis!  
And as soon as you turn around, they give each other a little kiss! (::smooch::)  
  
And that's the message we deliver to little kids  
and expect them not to know what yaoi or yuri is,  
of course they're gonna know what a bishonen is by the time they hit fourth grade,  
they got the internet, don't they?  
  
We aint nuthin' but digimon  
well, sum of us are yaoi too and always like to get it on. (weeee!)  
  
But if you don't wanna hear me drone like Boss Reo  
the why don't you go read fics about TK and Davis when they're alone?  
  
So if you think Pikachu's the Anit-Christ  
kids, go throw your digivice,   
sing the chorus and it's like:  
  
I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Cuz I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Pikachu don't gotta talk in his show to push his movie.  
Well I do, so screw him and screw Mewtwo.  
  
You think I give a damn about a lemon?  
Half the readers can't even stomach em'  
let alone stand em'  
  
"Slim, what if you're in? Wouldn't it be a scare?"  
  
Why? So the author can just lie to get readers there?  
N' make me and TK a pair?  
I'm just hoping Gatomon'll switch me chairs  
  
So I can sit next to Veemon and Wizardmon  
n' hear them argue over who she first got it on  
  
They should both know that her first mon was me.  
"I hope my first litter isn't like this. Hee hee."  
  
Of course, she also kinda likes being with Vee,  
so maybe we can get a room for just us three. (Yay!)  
  
I'm sick of all you you mimato groups  
all you do is annoy me  
so I have been sent in here to destroy you  
  
And there's a million of us just like me  
who make trouble like me  
n' like to Boom Bubble like me  
Walk, talk and fly like me  
it just might be the next best thing  
just ask Izzy  
  
I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Cuz I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
My fics are head trips to read into  
the writer's makin me do things you joke about in your livin room  
n' wether I'd like to admit it  
any fic with me in it  
is 99% better than any taito out there  
  
And you wonder why kids eat up these songfics  
like pock sticks  
  
Though it's funny  
at this rate I'm goin' when I'm twenty  
I'll be the only digimon still makin money  
  
Workin' in fics, gettin busy with the honeys (::whistles::)  
starring in lemons and goin at it like bunnies  
  
In every single person there could be a Slim Pati bein' funny  
working out in a Burger King  
Boom Bubbles in your onion rings (P-tui!)  
  
Driving circles in the parking lot  
screaming for you to give it up  
with the seats all drenched from spilled 7-Up  
  
So will the real Pati please stand up?  
Put one little finger on eah paw up  
N' be proud to digivolve an' be outta control  
  
Let's hear it one more time  
loud as you can  
how does it go?  
  
I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Cuz I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Yes I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
Cuz I'm Slim Pati, yes I'm the real Pati  
all you other Slim Pati's are just copy-catting  
so won't the real Slim Pati please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
Please stand up?  
  
(Ha ha. Guess there's a little Slim Pati in all of us.)  
  
(C'mon, let's all stand up.)  
  
  



End file.
